Hunting
Since the infection subsided, all kinds of creatures emerged after the war. You have an opportunity to exploit these interesting creatures and gain as much soul-energy from them as possible in order to rise above your competition. Tracking down tactically setting traps and silent stalking requires energy- as a result, you may only hunt for as many times as you have action points. Also, you may only hunt 20 (or 50 with acceleration) monsters consecutively or else your wits slow and you lose focus! Because your attention is so focused on your prey, you are unable to do any other action- dueling, resting, adventures. However, you may also become the prey when stronger doomlords surprise you! You CAN be attacked whilst hunting. The creatures you hunt depends on many factors. The basic monsters you meet depends on your level, ranging from simple moleons to fearsome dragons and the higher your level, the higher the average base soul-energy. This base value is then modified by a random percentage between 50% and 150%. On top of this, each creature has a prefix which suggests it's soul-energy capacity. For example, a tiny stone troll will yield significantly less soul-energy than a gigantic stone troll. The average prefix of a hunt is not totally random... a greater luck attribute leads to more positive amendments. Boosting soul-energy from hunts There are various skills, items and bonuses which enable a player to gain more soul energy from a hunt. *Correct questions *Horn of Power *Quiz medal *Skills When you begin hunting, you are asked a question. You can prove you have your wits about you by answering a question correctly but if you fail, it means your reflexes are slow and you clumsily lose some soul-energy from the hunted creature. For every hunt, you are given one question (with an exception to the acceleration options) and if correctly answered, +10% to that hunt. If you fail to answer correctly, but have oculars, then you still get +5% for that hunt. The Horn of Power is a relic awarded to players who participated in The Map event. It's bonus depends on the success of your soul-huckster; 1st place = +3% to all hunts, 2nd place = +2% to all hunts and 3rd place = +1% to all hunts. A quiz medal, earned from performing exceedingly well in the quiz olympics gives you +1% to all hunts per quiz medal (though no more than 12 medals can be awarded to a single player) Skills such as spectral manipulation, expert hunt and soul-energy squeezing all increase the soul-energy gained from hunting. Experience from hunts Not only do you gain soul-energy from hunting, but also experience. Your body becomes fatigued from a long day's hunting, but your muscle and mind adjusts and your experience increases, you can learn a lot from the dextrous moves of the kinetic morph you just slew! You get more experience at higher levels due to the increase in difficulty and the formula is: XP = + 1) * 2/3 + 1 Here are a few values for you to look up instantly. Duration The standard time for a hunt is 5 minutes, but this is reduced through a number of different ways. When first starting at level 1, the time taken to hunt is just 1 minute, but after each level you gain, this time goes up by 30 seconds (level 2 = 1.5 mins per hunt, level 3 = 2 mins per hunt) up until the max 5 minutes. A medal of doom and a Zarknod medal reduces each hunt by 1 second, but the most important reduction comes from the elementary fusion skill. Other An opportunity may arise in a hunt to trap an animal and later train as a pet or squeeze even more soul energy out of. See more here. Category:Actions